An animals love
by bluevelvet0
Summary: Charlotte has just moved to La Push with her father. She wants a fresh start, but when Seth imprints on her she has to learn how to deal with a new school, new friends and a werewolf boyfriend. Could life get any more difficult
1. Chapter 1

"That's all" my dad exhales heavily, putting the last of my many boxes down on my new bedrooms floor." I sigh and flop lamely onto my bed, my dad smiles and lies down next to me.

"I miss her," I mutter looking up at the ceiling.

"Me to Charlotte, me to," Dad whispers. I sit up and pick up the photo of my mum, dad and me. Tears come to my eyes. I still remember the day she died. Dad had just picked me up from school, last year, mum went out on a rainy day to get some groceries, dad kept telling her not to, but she did anyway. I can remember waving at her as she went out the door. Two hours later we got the call, she had lost control going around a bend, and had been pronounced dead at the scene, dead before she even knew what was going on the police had said to me. Something broke inside my dad that day, maybe his heart. He began to spend a lot of time in the shower, crying, but he would never admit that to me. I was all he had left; his only part of her, rules became more strict, bedtime, earlier. He became extremely over protective. I had my own ways of coping, I began to become more independent, did things on my own, I liked it that way. My dad had trouble, he tried to talk to me but I didn't want to talk to him, I cried on my own.

"C'mon we need to be at the barbeque at seven," Dad says patting my back. I roll my eyes soon after mum died dad decided to move us to La Push, Forks his home town. I didn't care, I wanted to get away from the memories I had in Seattle. Dad said he needed the support from the friends who lived here, I understood. We had finally arrived this morning after seven months of planning and now Dads childhood friend, some guy in a wheel chair called Billy Black, was holding a welcome party at his house for us. I look up as my dad begins to close the door, he peeps his head back in and smiles, "There will be boys at this party," he mocks in an attempt to get me up. I grab my pillow and pull it over my head, groaning as I flop down. I hear a sigh as the door creaks almost closed.

I quickly go to my door and peep out; dad is sitting at the top of our staircase, his head in his hands. I quietly close the door and sit on the floor leaning against the wall. I would rather stay home than go and meet a bunch of people I barely know, but that wasn't an option, anywhere dad went I had to go, another 'rule'. I get up and go to my dresser; I pull out some black jeans, a thick black and ivory patterned knit jumper, and some flat heeled leather boots. Dad had stressed how cold it would be here in Forks, and now I knew why, it was beyond freezing here, and it was autumn. I pull of my grey sweater and track pants and get dressed. I go and sit in front of my dressing table. I run a brush through my long, wavy chestnut colored hair, I loved my hair it was silky and soft and not frizzy, no matter how long I brushed it never got frizzy. I apply some of my favourite cetaphil moisturizer to my creamy, pale unblemished face. I run my chapstick over my lush pink lips. I bat my thick, long, black eyelashes and look into my deep brown, almost black eyes. My skin I had picked up from my mother, a pale girl from Seattle, and my eyes I had gotten from my dad. I sit in front of my mirror and just stare at myself.

"Charlotte, c'mon!" My dad calls opening the front door, I scramble, picking up my iPhone in the process. I run down the stairs and outside, closing the front door and making sure it's locked securely, another rule. Dad already has the car running when I hop in, he waits for me to buckle my belt, checks it is done properly and pulls out of the drive. I look out the window, I feel uncomfortable driving through La Push in our sleek black Grand Cherokee Jeep, when all the cars around here are just cheap and rusty and older than me. After about five minutes of driving we pull into the drive way of a small red house, behind the house I can hear loud voices; I guess that's where the party would be held.

"C'mon sweetie," dad says patting my hand,

I groan, "Dad!" he chuckles and gets out of the car, I open the door and slide out. I follow dad behind the house and I was right, that's where the party was at. Before I can even look around I find myself being hugged by someone, I pull away and look up but the lady has moved to hugging my dad. I look at them, my dad is grinning at me, and he puts his arm around my shoulder,

"Char, this is Billy, Charlie and Sue, you, met them at the funeral," he says muttering the last word. I nod at the strangers and smile, I can't remember them but I try to be polite.

"Yeah, I remember, nice to see you…again," I acknowledge them. My dad smiles and begins to talk to Billy, I look around I see some old ladies sitting at a long line of fold away tables, some children are running around, my eyes follow the kids. That's when I notice them, a large group of boys and one girl. I tilt my head and examine them; they are sitting near the porch in a large circle. I notice most of them are only wearing shorts, a few are wearing t-shirts. I feel my eyebrows furrowing, how the hell they could not be cold. I look at the group; all the boys are pretty good looking, tall, extremely large muscles, obviously natives, their russet skin gives that away. They all have the same sort of cropped hand cut, hair, even the girl. She is actually quite pretty, but the hair, the board shorts, bare feet and thin singlet look awful on her. Suddenly my eyes are drawn to a large oval tattoo on her upper arm; it's green and ugly if you ask me. I notice that all the boys have the same tattoo, were they in some sort of gang. I am still looking at them when one of them catches me staring, but instead of looking away, he stares back at me with his large chocolate eyes. I try, but I can't pull my eyes away from his. He is tall and almost as muscular as the others; he has a youthful face and a huge, happy grin plastered on it. His skin is the same beautiful, silky russet skin all the natives had and his hair is glossy black, worn short like the other boys. He looks like he could be my age, fifteen. Suddenly the girl sitting next to him snaps her fingers in front of his face. He blinks and breaks away from my gaze. I see him whisper something, but he is way too far away for me to hear him. In less than an instant everyone is arguing, quietly though so no one can hear them. I feel a nudge in my side and I look at my dad.

"You okay Char," He asks anxiously, using my nickname. I blink and nod. He smiles everyone else is ignoring the argument erupting behind us, "Why don't you go mingle?" I look at him, mingle? With who. I look back at the group, "Um, not those people Char, they seem busy." My dad whispers in my ear. I sigh, and begin walking towards the younger children, the oldest one looks about twelve, the minute they see me coming they run away. I try the women but they all look at me oddly, so I move away, I see a tree not far from the house and decide to go sit under it.

I sit at the tree, leaning against it, I am about to get my iPhone out when I hear a twig snap behind me. I turn and see another gang boy emerging cautiously form the forest. He looked seventeen maybe eighteen, and he too had cropped black hair. His skin was russet in color; and his eyes were dark. He looks around sheepishly, obviously not seeing me hiding in the shadows of the tree. He begins to walk quickly to the other boys, but stops dead short when I move my foot. He looks at me, giving me a quick once over, like he is assessing me or something. I wave shyly at him; maybe he would talk to me, beats sitting here like a loner.

But before I can say anything someone calls him, "Jake, get your ass over here and listen to this!" The boy, I'm assuming is Jake, turns on his heel and runs off to join the group. I sigh, some welcome party, I think as I pull my phone out and start a game of temple run.

After about fifteen minutes a woman's voice shouts, "Dinners up!" The rush for seats is unbelievable, like not getting one means you can't eat. By the time I have my food, the only seat left is between a six year old girl who is picking her nose and Jake.

"Seriously," I mutter as I slam my plate down and take my seat. I look at Jake; sitting next to him is the mean looking girl, and the boy who was staring at me. I sigh quietly and begin to push my mashed potatoes around.

The table is noisy, everyone talking over each other, so I almost miss the, "Hi, I'm Jacob," coming from beside me. I turn my head slowly and see him looking down at me. I smile a little a return to mashing my mashed potatoes. "What's your name?" Jacob asks, I sigh and turn to look at him,

"Charlotte, nice to meet you," I say in a bored tone. He looks uncomfortable, but I continue to stare, waiting for my next question, which I'm sure would come.

"How old are you," He pushes, wanting more information. I freeze, I had been asked this question by so many guys, and whenever I told them they asked me out, I think of something to say to get him off my tail, I say the first thing that comes to my mind,

"I'm fifteen and I'm a lesbian."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Popiree**

**Merryberry (guest)**

I hear the sound off water exploding from someone's mouth; I look across Jacob and see that the girl has spat the water the she was drinking all over her food. Next to her the young boy is laughing his head off. I look at Jacob, his face reads shocked and confused; he must know I was joking, right? I feel a strong blush coming to my cheeks, so I decide to remove myself from the situation. I get up and walk to were my dad is sitting, completely unaware of the events unfolding down the table. I tap his shoulder and he looks up at me.

"Dad, I'm cold can I go sit in the Jeep?" I beg, rubbing my hands together for effect.

"But Charl…"

"Dad I'm cold," I say again emphasizing the word cold. He sighs and hands me the keys. It takes everything I have to not run for that car, just so I can hide. When I get there I plug in my earphones and turn up Scream and Shout By will. and Brittany as loud as I can without bursting my eardrums. I put my feet on the dashboard and stare out the windscreen. After a while my blush goes away and I begin to calm down. I am singing, Kiss You by One Direction when I see movement by my window, I look and see a face staring back at me, I scream and rip the earphones out. That's when I realise it's just that kid, who was staring at me, Jacob's friend. I wind down the window, the boy looks concerned,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shout at his face. He looks away, embarrassed. I suddenly feel bad. "Uh, sorry, but you can't scare people like that."

His grin returns, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I nod

"Don't do it again, I'm Charlotte."

His grin broadens, stretching across his face, "Seth, nice to meet you." I feel a smirk playing on my lips but I hold it back. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and hang out with my friends, you looked sort of lonely earlier." I nod, and open my door; he holds it open for me, weird. "C'mon." He beckons. I follow him.

We come to the group and everyone stops talking, awkward.

"Everyone this is Charlotte," Seth announces. I am greeted with a few hi's and hello's. Great this would be fun. Seth points me to a plastic seat and I sit down. Everyone stares at me so I look at the trees. Jacob clears his throat and begins talking; soon everyone has forgotten I'm there, except Seth who keeps glancing at me, and the girl, who turns out to be Seth's Sister Leah, who keeps giving me evil looks. I don't even try to make conversation with anyone.

I check my phone, 9:32 pm, I look at the group, and they are talking about rebuilding cars, and motorbikes, typical. I look at Seth, just watching him. I have to admit it, he's really cute. I watch him talk to an impatient looking Jacob.

"She's just a bit late Jake," Seth says matter of factly. But Jake just ignores him. Jacob looks to the edge of the forest, suddenly a huge grin erupts on his face and he takes off to the forests edge. I look behind myself and gasp in awe. Emerging from the forest is the prettiest girl I have ever seen. She has long, bronze, hair that falls around her waist in ringlets. Her pale face is as close to perfection as possible, she has a straight nose, deep chocolate brown eyes, a strong jawline and full lips. She is wearing patterned red leggings, a to-big black jumper, black converse sneakers and a white knit scarf. She looks about sixteen.

Jacob embraces the girl, and she grins up at him. The walk arm in arm towards the group, I can't pull my eyes away from them.

"Hey, everyone!" The girl grins waving to the group. Her eyes fall on me, and she looks to Jacob confused, he leans over and whispers something in her ear, was there something I was missing, was I really that weird. Her face lights up as she shoots happy looks at Seth and turns her attention back up to Jacob,

"You're kidding? Oh Yay!" She grins clapping and jumping up and down. Wow, she sure is a little ray of sunshine, isn't she. I look at Seth, eyebrows raised. He chuckles and leans over, I notice there's a slight blush shining in his cheeks,

"That's Renesmee, Jacobs's girlfriend." He says glancing back at Renesmee. I turn around only to find her right behind me; suddenly she grabs my hand and tugs me up. She's strong so I find myself being pulled into a tight hug. She squeezes me, giggling in my ear; I go with the moment and awkwardly put my hands around her and pat her back. She squeezes tighter, that's when it gets too much, I can't breathe; her arms are crushing me, gasp a little and I hear a warning cough behind me. Renesmee pulls away and hold me at arm's length, blushing. My sides are aching, like they are bruising, god I hope they aren't, her strength was inhumanly impossible.

"I'm Renesmee; it's so fantastic to meet you." She says still holding me; I squirm a little, and smile.

"I'm Charlotte; it's nice to meet you." I smile unsurely. Before I know it I am sitting down as Renesmee starts blabbering to me about her and her family. Ask first I don't really listen to her, I just sit and nod every few minutes. It isn't until she asks me about my mother that my mind gets into gear. I start to talk about her, I tell Renesmee everything I can about her, how she looked, what she was like. The time starts to fly by and before I know it my dad is calling me, to go home.

I get up and hug Renesmee whispering, "Goodbye."

She pulls back, and smiles, "We'll have to meet up sometime."

"Yeah," I say, grinning. I turn around to Seth, "Thanks for letting me hang out with you, I had fun."

His face lights up like I have just made his day, "That's okay, I'll see you around." I grin and suddenly I find myself being pulled into a bear hug by him. Although he's shorter than the other boys he's still almost a head taller than me. He wraps his big arms around my shoulders, pulling me closer; I return the favour by placing my arms around his waist. The hug last for about 10 seconds when he pulls away. He's blushing, again. I smile and wave to everyone, then run to meet my dad in the car.

I slide into my seat and let dad buckle up my seatbelt, something he often did since mum died.

"So…did you have fun?" He asks, obviously pointing out the boys I was hanging out with. I nod and look longingly out the window. We drive home in silence.


	3. Chapter 3 (SETH POV)

**SETHS POV**

**I want to thank my reviewers and anyone who has read my story, i am really enjoying writing it.**

**I have a link on my page for a picture of a girl that I sort of model Charlotte after. **

Her dark hair fell like a curtain of silk to the top of her waist, the moonlight catching the stray strands of hair that blew across her face. In a way this made her more beautiful, as the deep brown complimented her eyes which were of a similar shade. Her eyes were without doubt the most captivating aspect of her, reflecting a look of wisdom far beyond her age that could not help but draw people in Her pale skin and tall, slender build was like that of a model's, coupled with the latest trends she wore gave the impression that she had just stepped off a runway. I swear my heart stopped beating, I heard Jacobs voice in the back of my mind,

_"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." _I suddenly get it even though it had sounded so cheesy when Jake had first explained it to me. I didn't want to tear my eyes away from her, she was too beautiful. I am still staring when Leah suddenly snaps her fingers in front of my face,

"What are you doing?" She asks rather annoyed, obviously I had missed something; I blink and slowly, but painfully remove my eyes from her, my imprint. I gaze at Leah still stunned. She raises her eyebrows.

"I…I imprinted," I say weakly, still in shock at what had just happened. Leah's face turns quickly to the girl and then back to me, she doesn't look happy.

"You what!" she yells and suddenly everyone is looking at me, before I know it everyone is arguing about me imprinting, was it really that big a deal, shouldn't they be happy for me? I catch onto to two words that fly viciously out of Leah's mouth, "_To Young!"_ I frown I was fifteen, most of the boys are arguing against Leah, saying I was old enough, and it wasn't my choice whether to imprint or not. I knew what Leah was doing, she wanted to protect me, I was her younger brother, it was just an instinct but it was unfair.

"Stop!" I yell. Everyone shuts up, it's not often I speak up. "Look Leah," I say turning to her, "It wasn't my choice and you know that, I know you want to protect me but you don't need to ok?" Leah looks hurt and I feel really bad, I open my mouth, but before I can say anything she turns her head away,

"Jake, get your ass over here and listen to this!" I look up and see Jake standing over my imprint, who is sitting under a tree, I feel a slight pang of jealousy, he was talking to her and I didn't even know her name. Jake turns and runs to us,

"What's going on?" He asks inquisitively. I again open my mouth but close it when I feel a blush coming on.

"Seth imprinted on the new girl," Leah replies sullenly crossing her arms. I slide down my chair, afraid of what Jacobs's reaction might be, to my surprise he grins and slaps me on the back.

"Really, that's awesome Seth you finally made it!" He replies gleefully obviously picking up on the hostile mood around him, "Seriously, Leah, get over it, he can take care of himself." Leah huffs and turns away. It hurts to see Leah so angry at me and I want to make it right.

"Leah…" I start. But she stands up and moves a chair away from me, great, I turn and look at my imprint, she's playing on her phone, huddled under the tree. I wanted, no, I needed to know her name.

"Jake, did she say what her name was?" I ask hopefully

"Nope," My face falls, "But my dad said earlier it was Charlotte," I grin and turn back to her, Charlotte, The name suited her well. I couldn't wait to get to know her better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out (If you would call it a chapter, I am sort off just using this to set up for the next chapter.) I will try to get out another chapter in the next few days. I'm also having a bit of writer block and i would LOVE it if people could review and tell me how they would like to see the story go from here on :)**

"Holy shit," I cry as I turn around and examining myself in the mirror. Curling around my waist are two long, purple bruises in the shape of arms. Renesmee. This couldn't believe it; I knew she was strong, but strong enough to leave a bruise, that was impossible. I gently finger the bruises, "Ouch," I wince, as a bend over in pain. I stand and gaze at the bruises for a little while more, until I hear a knock at my door.

"Charlotte?" My dad calls through the door.

"Hold on!" I shout as I grab a pale blue blouse out of my dresser and pull it gingerly over my torso, even moving hurt. I open the door and stick my head out, I look at my dad, he raises an eyebrow, and I smile.

"You okay Char?" He asks sensing something's wrong,

"Yeah, yeah, totally fine," I grin nodding stupidly, He doesn't buy it.

"We'll you better get ready for school." I nod and close the door. I pull out some white jeans and black converses and quickly get dressed. I sit down and look at my hair, uh, bed hair. I try brushing my hair but it still looks to messy. Shit, why today. I open up my makeup draw and empty it trying to get a hair tie. All I can find is a black velvet scrunchie. I quickly put up my hair in a messy ponytail at the nape of my neck and run downstairs slamming my door behind me.

"Dad, When does the bus get here?!" I call as I hastily open the fridge and drink some milk out of the carton. Hopefully I would actually have time to eat. My alarm clock had gone off 20 minutes late and it didn't help that I was up until 12pm thinking about the barbeque, those boys were weird, I just hoped they weren't going to try and get me to join their gang…if that's what they were, and Renesmee was sweet, she had even given me her number.

"10 minutes!" He answers from the lounge. I choke back my milk, so much for eating! I begin to rush around picking up my books and shoving them into my bag, I yell a quick goodbye to dad and run out the door. I make it to the bus stop just before the bus arrives, I get plenty of weird looks as I climb weakly up the steps, I wasn't much for exercise. I show the driver my ID, I catch a glimpse of myself in the a window of the bus, eww, my hair is flying everywhere and my face is pink from running.. I begin to walk down the aisle, there are plenty of spare seats, but they are all reserved for 'Friends' that probably didn't exist. The bus roars to life and speeds off down the empty road, I almost fall over from the force, managing to grab onto something to steady myself. I gaze up and find myself eye to eye with a native girl, she is smiling at me, and I smile back. She glances at her shoulder and I follow her eyes, shit. My hand was gripped tightly on it, I stand up and let go, apologizing.

"Do you want to sit here?" She questions sweetly moving over one seat. I gaze at her confused; she actually wants me to sit next to her? I stare so she pats the seat, I smile gratefully and flop down, realizing a huge sigh of relief, she giggles and redirects her attention out the window. I find myself smiling, she seems nice. I spend the rest of the ride trying to fix my appearance with the help of a small makeup mirror and a comb.


End file.
